


The Human Sacrifice

by amiebr0wnlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alpha Derek, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Peter, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Dereks dick, Druids, M/M, Nice Peter, Non-Graphic Violence, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Peter and Stiles secret plan, Sassy Peter Hale, Self Sacrifice, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, dereks dick pack destroyer, mentions of dennifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiebr0wnlie/pseuds/amiebr0wnlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up to an unusual phone call from Stiles. He talks through sobs and tells Derek not to look for him because he's leaving but before he hangs up Derek hears the faint sound of crying. Stiles doesn't have any special talent within the pack, there is nothing he can do to help fight off the alpha pack. So Stiles, still desperately trying to hold the pack together long enough for them to make it out alive makes a decision, maybe this time in order to save them, he just has to leave them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks tons to heather for helping write and post this fic.  
> I just want to say the latin in this is straight from google translate, it's completely made up.  
> Thanks for reading and stuffs.

It was just a matter of time. It had always been a matter of time. They knew he was onto them, planning, scheming, and strategizing. Stiles had always been the most powerful in the pack, he wasn’t strong and he didn’t have any supernatural powerups but he was extremely intelligent and perceptive. He was the brains behind the Hale Pack and he had been for a long time, even though Derek wouldn’t admit it, without Stiles they would probably be dead. Peter, for the asshole he was, was painfully aware of how powerful Stiles was and what a great addition he’d be as a werewolf in the Hale pack. Peter was not the only one.

It happened on a Friday, just past 2am. Stiles couldn’t sleep again; he’d been researching more ways to take out douche-calion and his pack and other pack politics. He knew for sure now that the Hales outnumbered the Alphas, but they were all alphas and they had the advantage of the two alphas that could pull a teenage mutant alpha werewolf stunt which both impressed and seriously concerned Stiles. 

“Derek my dad’s not here use the front door for gods-” Stiles stopped mid sentence realising the noise from the window wasn’t Derek.

“Stiles, expecting someone else I see” He knew that toneless voice, Deucalion. The surprise made him flinch and upon seeing the three alphas standing by his window he tensed up.

“Well look at that, the three musketeers right here in my house. To what do I owe the pleasure” Stiles inquired wearing a smug looks to cover his fear which was obvious to the alphas.

Kali snarled. Flashing red eyes as fangs protruded from her mouth. Deucalion smiled though waving Kali down. Deucalion looked sly, knowing where to hurt Stiles, knowing where all his insecurities lie. He had been informed a great of information about Stiles and how to get him on bored with whatever crazy scheme he had going on. 

“See Stiles I’m here because I know that Derek and his merry band of teenage misfits don’t appreciate all the hard work you do for them, your full potential is not being nurtured and they definitely don’t see you for all you are” Stiles entire body ache and a lump the size of a rock formed in his throat, unable to speak he nodded once accepting his words because lying to them would be pointless. 

“If you join us, we’ll take care of you, show you the respect you deserve, bring out your full potential” he continued sounding smug the grin on his face audible in every work he spoke. He paused for a few seconds letting Stiles mull over what he’d proposed, then continued “Or I send Kali to visit your Alpha and his pups” They chuckled a little, sharing the joke between them but his voice turned strong and stern and Stiles face tightened. 

“If I go with you, he-they’re all safe?” The question caught Deucalion off guard, clearly not expecting Stiles to give up so easily, but still impressed by his loyalty. Deucalion smiled again, realising he’d already found a weakness of Stiles’ something that could be used to hurt him.

“For now” He nodded back as Stiles stood up. Stiles nodded and a stray tear ran down his face.

“I want to call them, to tell them not to come after me” His voice quavered and cracked as he held back tears, like a damn ready to burst.  
Deucalion smiled. “We’ll be outside.” He hummed heading for the door. 

&

Derek woke suddenly sweating and panting to the sound of Hungry As A Wolf blaring from his phone. He knew straight away who was calling, Stiles. The red numbers on the digital clock by his bed said it was 2:26am. With a grunt he reached over picking up the cell phone and pressing it to his ear.

“Stiles?” Derek asked rhetorically his voice still hoarse and sleepy.

“Derek please just listen to me a minute” His voice starts strong and breaks a little towards the end. “I’m leaving” The words comes from the back of his throat and he chokes up a little. 

“Don’t come after me, don’t look for me. Stay here and take care of the pack” By now Stiles voice had cracked completely as he choked the words past the lump in his throat.  
“Be safe, Derek. Keep Beacon Hills safe” He paused for a few seconds’ tears running down his face and continued “Goodbye, Derek” Stiles sobs out and the phone went dead. 

“Stiles” He choked out, but it was too late Stiles had already hung up.

Derek all but threw up gagging back his sobs; He grabbed his car keys and ran for the door. He needed to get to Stiles house. 

The drive to the Stilinski house was tense and quick; he sped through red lights and hit 75 on a 30 till he pulled into Stiles driveway. 

Derek got out of the car slamming the door behind him and running straight for Stiles porch. Stiles jeep was parked haphazardly in the driveway just as it always was and the lack of cruiser told Derek it was okay to use the front door because the Sheriff wasn’t home.

He already knew before he reached Stiles bedroom that he was gone but he needed to see, to smell. When he got to the room all that was gone was Stiles; His clothes were still in the wardrobe, his cell phone still on the desk with his laptop and his backpack on the floor by his bed. The room was messy; books and papers were strewn over every available surface including the floor, but everything was where it was supposed to be. There’s method to the chaos Stiles would say when Derek told him his room was a mess.  
The smell of the Alpha pack was intoxicating, burning the hair into his nostrils. The smell of Stiles anxiety was there but it was not unplaced because Stiles room always smelt like anxiety amongst other things. A pang of betrayal swept over him. Had Stiles really left them? Derek shook his head, he refused to believe it. Stiles wouldn’t leave not without taking things with him, not without reasons. He heard the way Stiles sounded on the phone, he just couldn’t make sense of what was going on. Was he upset because he had to leave, or because he didn’t want to leave or maybe he was upset about his dad. Derek growled unable to figure it out. He had to let the pack know.  
Derek howled: Projecting his roar loud and clear to the rest of the pack, demanding their presence, signalling them to go to the loft with urgency. Derek would be the last person to get back to the loft so he knew they would know by who showed up what was going on. He was glad for that, because he really didn’t want to be the one to tell them Stiles had left. 

The drive back to the loft was a blur; he doesn’t even know how he got there. His eyes were heavy and his mouth tasted like the bottom of a bird cage. The dull ache in his chest never let up, the emptiness in his stomach made him want to heave. There was a nagging in the back of his mind telling himself that this was his fault, he didn’t protect his pack, he didn’t comfort his pack, his didn’t appreciate them enough and now he’s lost one of the most important members. The mantra in his mind was making his brain hurt, he closed his eyes tight when he closed the car door knowing he’d have to tell his pack Stiles was gone, it didn’t matter if they knew already, he’d still have to tell them.  
When he got inside the whole pack were there, humans included just like was arranged. When one of the wolves heard the call they’d pass the message to the humans so that everyone was always on the same page. Scott was pacing backwards and forth, Lydia was crying quietly. Peter looked like he was napping on the sofa. Allison was making coffee and offering comfort to those who were restless when Derek came in all eyes were diverted to him. 

“Where’s Stiles?” Scott snapped at him before he had the chance to speak, he smelt like worry and despair. He was masking his emotions with anger, trying to stay strong for himself and the pack. Derek could tell that if Scott let his guard down now he’d fall apart, they all would. Derek included. 

“He’s gone.” Derek paused, not wanting to say the words out loud. “With the Alpha pack.” He swallowed. It’s real now, Stiles was really gone, and he’d pushed Stiles too far and now he’d left him, left them. 

“They took him, the alpha pack” Erica snarled. It was a statement, but she waited for Derek to confirm or refute. 

“If they did, they have leverage on him, there was no struggle in his room” Derek gulped, having not thought that as a possible explanation. Boyd chimed in “Stiles had been more loyal to you than most of us, he wouldn’t just leave.” Derek took a second to register what Boyd has said. He was right, even when everyone left Stiles had stood loyal beside Derek. 

“What do we do” Isaac asked looking from Scott to Derek. 

“We’ve got to do something and quick we don’t know what they want with him” Cora sounded worried. “and I don’t like when I don’t know things” The sound of the pack worried and wanting to work together to get Stiles back was a strange boost to Derek, so he pulled up his big boy alpha pants and he put a plan into motion. He racked his brain quick and came up with a blue print.

“Scott: You go to Stiles house, see if you can find anything, a scent trail anything. You’ve known him all your life you’d be able to tell if anything is out of place.” Derek’s eyes were red but his voice was frantic and demanding. 

“Boyd, Isaac and Erica: Locate the Alpha pack’s hide out” He looked back to the rest of them, scanning his mind for something they could be doing. 

“Cora: take Allison and Kira to suit up, we need to be ready for attack.” He sighed “Lydia keep your ears on, If Stiles’ life is in danger I need to know.” It was out there before he knew it and he couldn’t take it back. He didn’t want to think about Stiles being hurt or in danger but they knew from experience that possibility is probability.  
Cora and the girls were the last to leave. The rest had practically run out the door when they were giving their orders. Derek stayed silent for a long time walking slowly around the apartment, not doing anything specific, or looking for anything, just thinking about Stiles and the guilt he felt. Peter cleared his throat lifting his head from the arm rest of the sofa, he spoke clearly to Derek. 

“In case you were wondering, Sheriff Stilinski is backed up with paperwork and will be in the office till at about 7am and Mellissa is aiding in a triple heart by-pass and will be otherwise engaged until 11am at least.” Peter’s mouth twitched up at either side, proud that he’d contributed; he looked at Derek just to check he’d heard him and maybe just to see his expression too.

Derek must have looked shocked because Peter shrugged and said “I’m fond of our pack human” He stated watching Derek’s face look more shocked. “And I’d like to offer my help in seeing his safe return.” His voice was serious and he kept eye contact with Derek the entire time. Derek noted how his heart never flickered. He was 100% telling the truth. Peter was worried about Stiles. 

Derek’s phone rang, breaking him from his thoughts and his staring contest with Peter. Isaac’s name and photograph flashed up thanks to Stiles who had previously rigged Derek’s cell to show pictures of who’s calling so he knows before he answers. 

“We’ve scented the Alpha pack through the forest to the other side of town, but we’ve lost them at the forest edge.” Isaac panted down the phone before continuing on. “We can’t catch a strong enough scent on Stiles, it’s been covered by the Alphas or something.” Erica growled when Isaac said Alphas, she was furious. Derek could hear Boyd murmuring sweet nothings to Erica trying to sooth and comfort her. Derek sighed one more time and said “Try again, if there’s nothing come back” and hung up. 

&

Scott paced around in Stiles bedroom looking through the books on Stiles desk, checking his internet history, looking under his bed, in his wardrobe. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for but he’d know it when he seen it. 

It was the smell that attracted his attention. It smelt like the woods, like moss and bark and early spring time. It blocked out all the other smells like it had slowly infiltrated his nose and started blocking everything except its own forest-y musk. It was out of place; Derek wouldn’t have been able to tell earlier because Stiles scent was still strong before the musk masked it. Scott made his way to Stiles wardrobe chasing the smell, opening the doors and pulling back his clothes that hung from the cold steel pole. On the floor lay a tray full of small bottles of herbs and plant extracts, the kind that was talked about in the book on Stiles desk, Scott picked the open bottle up and smelt it. He sneezed, but he couldn’t smell a thing. The scents that usually littered Stiles bedroom were gone. A flicker for a piece of paper above his head made him jump, looking to the open window not registering a threat and returning his attention to the closet. The wall was lined to the very edges with maps and pictures, each connected with lines of blue wool. 

Scott dialed Derek’s number “Get everyone back to the loft, now, I’ve got something”

&

When Scott came through the door everyone had already gathered in the kitchen: some were filling their cups from the coffee pot, some of them were mulling over what they had found when they were gone, but most of them were sitting in silence twitching and fidgeting waiting for Scott. 

“Help me with these boxes!” Scott called from the front door, but Kira had already rushed to help him. They placed the boxes on the kitchen table bringing things out and scattering them onto every available space on the table. 

Lydia stopped dead picking up a small bottle from the tray in Scott’s arms. 

“I know what this is!” She proclaimed to the pack. “It’s an herb” she continued. 

“Thanks Lydia that’s enlightening” Cora sneers at her.

“You don’t understand” She sneered back “what can you smell?” She asks looking straight at Scott.

“I can’t- I can’t smell anything?” Boyd supplies: inhaling deeply a second time to confirm. 

Derek looked up from his feet letting his gaze slide from Boyd to Lydia. 

“What does it mean?” Derek urged Lydia on.

“If you can’t smell anything, you can’t smell where Stiles went” Her voice was descending like what she was saying was common knowledge. 

“That’s why we can’t find them” Erica said. It was more of a question than a statement. 

“You’re missing the bigger picture” Lydia snaps. 

“Well fucking tell us instead of sitting there acting smug, Stiles could be in danger, no one cares how smart you are” Isaac snapped, yelling at Lydia. Isaac walked out of the kitchen and over to the fire escape taking slow breathes. Cora went after him and Derek listened to her talk him down, making promises that Derek would bring Stiles home safe and sound. 

Everyone looked back at Lydia, who was still in shock, but it was Allison that spoke up.

“If Stiles is using herbs to cover his scent but he was upset on the phone, it means Stiles didn’t just leave, he left to protect us! He’s sacrificing himself to keep us safe” Everyone mused over Allison’s theory, everyone except Peter. 

“Bravo” He said slow clapping and making his dramatic entrance. “But you’re theory is a little off.” He smirked looking at them like they should have known the same look Lydia gave them. 

“If he was protecting the pack he would have called Scott, He didn’t call Scott” 

“He called his Alpha, that’s not abnormal” Scott objected.

“He did leave to protect us, he left to protect you” He said pointing straight to Derek. Derek’s eyebrows knitted tight together. 

“Why me?” Derek grunted.

“I think that’s a conversation you and Mr Stilinski should be having” Peter smiled and winked at Derek, who looked even more wounded than he felt when he received the call. 

“I am not calling Stilinski mom” Boyd laughed, trying to make light of the situation and a few chuckles rose from the table.

“C’mon” Isaac interrupted “Let’s bring mom home.” Derek smiled. 

Scott pulled the files and picture and maps from the other box flattening them down on the table they had just cleared.

“This was pinned up in his closet” Scott explained. 

“Woah hold up, what is this” Kira questioned as Peter pushed past everyone leaning over the table to look at the papers.

“You don’t know what this is do you” It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a statement. He started moving papers around, lining them up and reading the notes. 

“This” he started pointing at coordinates marked on a map “is where we found Cora” He finished looking at Cora. “According to these notes here, that’s where they’re  
currently hiding out, if you will”

He looked around the table waiting for a nod so he could continue when Scott started “Is that where Stiles is now?” He asked Peter. 

“I’m almost positive.” 

The pack ran towards the front door, and Kira stopped mid run looking back at Peter. 

“WAIT!” She yelled loud enough for the entire street to hear, everyone had frozen in their places looking at the tiny girl that made the ear piercing noise. 

“Kira, we need to get Stiles” Isaac started.

“Not like this we don’t, we need to be smart about this” She looked back to Peter for back up.

“Kira, surprisingly, is right. Stiles has everything here that we need to take that entire pack out and you all want to run to his aid with no plan at all.” He shook his head “You’re all idiots he’s smarter than all of you put together. That’s why they have him now and we don’t” Peter began raising his voice surprizing everyone with his concern for the pack “He was watching them, figuring their weak points, strategizing. He is the only reason this pack is still alive. Without him we would fall apart so they took him and he went because he thought he was protecting Derek from a fate, I quite frankly don’t want to think about. And you want to save him by running into death!” His heart beat was rapid as he spat out at the pack “You will be killed, and you’ll get him killed too”

“Peter’s right” Derek said quietly walking towards the table, the rest of the pack following his lead. 

“So talk us through Stiles’ plan?” He looked at Peter.

It’s was well after the sun had come up before they’d fully understood Stiles plan and got it swinging into motion. Everyone knew what they had to do, what their individual jobs were and what they would need. 

At 8am Scott called the Sheriff and informed him Stiles fell asleep at his last night and he’ll send him home when he’s awake.  
Just before nine the pack set out to bring Stiles home.

&

As planned the pack followed Isaac to the edge of the woods, they had already used the same Herb Stiles used to cover his scent, to cover their own. Peter said the element of surprise should give them a small advantage, the element of having more numbers would also help. But their biggest advantage lay with the two badass females with bow and arrows. 

Lydia and Peter were left behind. Peter was entrusted with making sure nothing happened to Lydia so they stayed at the loft. Peter called Deaton, and Scott left a message  
with Mellissa, making sure they had help at hand in case anything bad was to happen to any of them.

After that Derek led the way, assuming Stiles was being kept in the same vault Cora was they marked out a plan on how to take out the Alphas and retrieve Stiles with minimal injury and drama. 

Boyd broke the lock on the door walking into the lobby of the building and waving the rest in. He waved Scott and Isaac to take the stair and Allison and Kira should split and take the downstairs. The rest of them were to get to the vault door and get Stiles out. 

Derek however was to take a different route, he was more of a backup plan than anything. He would make his way into the actual vault by sneaking through the air vent and breaking down the inside wall. 

Scott and Isaac took out the super morphing alpha twins first; they used throwing knives covered in Kamima paralysis to immobilize them then tore their throats out. 

Allison and Kira used an assortment of wolfsbane laced arrow heads to take out Kali and Ennis on the second floor, singling each of them out and double teaming them, before Scott and Isaac caught up with them to take their throats. 

They pack gathered on the second floor admiring the girls and their handy work, clarifying the final part of the plan. 

“I’ve already done a building check, Derek’s inside the wall waiting for the signal, Deucalion is outside the vault, he knows we’re here and he’s waiting for our attack.” Erica smiled pleased with herself. 

“Someone else is in the vault with Stiles, not Derek though. Not human and not a werewolf” Isaac stated confused. 

“She’s the emissary to the pack” Cora nodded “She’s a druid and she’s dangerous” she warned.

“Okay let’s do this” Scott growled. 

The roar was almost deafening, it was Derek’s cue to get in and get Stiles out.

&

Derek could hear the second heartbeat in the vault. He heart Stiles jackrabbit heartbeat loud and clear, but a second heart was beating slow and steady beside his. The heartbeat didn’t belong to a werewolf, or a human and his smell wasn’t quite back to normal yet so he couldn’t tell who it was. Was their more hostages, did they have kitsunes too, did they know they were coming? A sudden roar broke Derek out of his thoughts, it took seconds to register who the roar came from and why. It was Scott signalling Derek to get into the vault and get Stiles out. 

The wall took three punches and Derek was through. Stiles looked pale and weak, Derek rushed over to him but before he could reach him a dark figure walked out from behind a column. 

“What do we have here? Derek saving his human, if I wasn’t so disgusted it would be endearing” She spat.

“Jennifer” Derek gasped. 

“Julia, actually” She winked at him. Stiles eye darted between the two of them and his heart rate took a rapid increase. Derek’s eyes flashed red and he inched forward, adopting a defensive stance readying to fight. 

Julia flicked his arm out knocking Derek through the air. An invisible force held him against the broken wall by his throat. Stiles jumped to his feet, standing where Derek had just stood.

“Oh look at this little red riding hood trying to protect the big bad wolf” She sneer closing the space between Stiles and herself. 

“You should have heard him Stiles, panting and grunting” She teased Stiles licking her lips beside his ears. “His pathetic pack human rushing around to save him and all the while he’s rolling around the sheets destroying all your hard work” Derek struggled against the force pinning him to the wall. He let out a small whimper, inaudible to Stiles but Julia heard. 

“Oh Derek what’s wrong, don’t you like when I play with your pet” She pouted, gripping Stile throat tight. Stiles struggled for air at her initial grip and smiled. 

“Oh Stiles, don’t struggle. The more you struggle the more you hurt him” Her eyes flicked back to Derek. 

“He thought of you a lot, talked about you like you hung the moon” She laughed enjoying the kick she got out of hurting Stiles. 

“Was that a pun? I need to write that one down” Stiles smirked, Stiles new found confidence was worrying for Derek, he thought he was up to something and Derek prayed it wasn’t something stupid.

“In fact Julia, you think you used Derek to find our packs weak point? Then you took me so the pack would fall? They’d come after the poor defenceless human to save him and they’d be led into slaughter?” Stiles voice was cocky; he was enjoying this, setting the path for something big. Derek liked it. He smiled a little at the thought of Stiles being confident. 

“But in fact I used Derek’s dick, excuse me Derek” He winked over at him “to slaughter your pack” He breathed heavily and whistled a loud and clear and the pack burst through the door. 

“See I knew Derek couldn’t stay out of trouble so I’ve been keeping an eye on him, found that he got a little carried away when talking about me, that opened a lot of gates for me to swoon in and leave with your pack but I’d already set up all the plans. I just needed you guys to take me.” Stiles whistled again and this time Peter pushed through the door. 

“Julia, how nice to see you again” Peter smiled a sly grin.  
Stiles grabbed the small pouch Peter threw throwing a ring of herbs into the air. The fall of the herbs made her jump back and flinch letting Stiles go and falling into the circle. Derek fell to the floor.

“See you seen red because Derek killed Kate, and I needed the Alpha pack gone so Derek was safe. Peter here helped me set up all the plans, the herbs, the spells, the dynamic, so that the pups could pick off the alphas one by one. I mean there was no way I’d let the pups walk into any harm.”

“Lydia read the chant and press your hand into the blood sigil.” Stiles smiled walking backwards to make sure Derek was okay. 

“in robore, nunc in saecula modo eam facultatem exhaurire arsit nemeton eam virtus eius, quæ est minuere, dum non reddebat” Lydia sang until light started to burst from within Julia. She screamed and squealed until she’d turned into a pile of ash on the floor. 

“You were in on this the whole time?” Isaac questioned sounding a little wounded, running at Stiles and picking him up into a tight embrace. 

“Isaac. Crushing. Bones. Can’t. breathe.” Isaac let go, but standing close to Stiles. He looked back to Peter. 

“Oh man that was AWESOME” Stiles laughed. Stiles, Lydia and Peter exchanged high fives and Boyd announced it was the weirdest thing he’d ever seen. 

The pack took it in turns to hug Stiles and check him over, when he was finished with werewolf hugs he walked over to where Derek stood. 

“Are you okay?” He asked Derek, and he replied with a nod and they held eye contact for a while until Peter cleared his throat and spoke. 

“Tell Derek the plan from the start.” Stiles looked from Derek to the rest of the pack and back again. Derek nodded again. 

“When Peter told me about Jenifer and how he suspected that Jenifer was actually Julia, I dug deeper. Police and hospital records, I watched them for weeks, months even. I put together a plan all I had to do was wait till they came for me. I was protecting you, Derek. The longer they stayed here on Hale territory the less time we had to get it back. We couldn’t take them head on. We had the numbers but we didn’t have the pack dynamic or the strength. Then I remember reading about how in times of distress and despair people knit together. They played right into my hands, yeah I’ve got a couple broken ribs and a bloody lip but you are all safe, no one is hurt and you guys just took out an entire Alpha pack because you worked together.” The gaping mouths of the pack watched him in awe. 

“What?” Stiles gulped.

Derek continued watching him for a while trying to decide wither he was proud that Stiles was a genius or wither he was angry because he risked his life. They stayed silent, looking at each other like they were silently communicating.  
Cora cleared his throat throwing her head back in laughter, clapping Isaac on the shoulder.

“That was so fucking intense I thought they were going to kiss or something” Isaac gave her a stern look and Derek growled quietly. 

“Oh My God you were going to kiss him weren’t you?” Cora started laughing again. Stiles heart rate picked up and a red blush crept up Derek’s neck and cheeks. 

“Okay, uhm I um maybe we should probably get out of here you know” Stiles started stuttering and tripping over his words trying to hide his face from the pack who were staring intensely at him. 

“The loft?” Scott stated waiting for confirmation from Derek, who nodded them on. Stiles noticed the nod and shifted on his feet turning to walk away. A strong firm hand  
gripped his arm right above the elbow. Stiles span around on the spot, looking at Derek again.

They stayed like that a while, to start with Stiles wasn’t sure why they stayed quiet for so long until he heard a car door closing. Derek had waiting till the pups were out of earshot. He wanted to make this a romantic moment, where they’d confess feelings and maybe kiss.

“I was going to kiss you” He blurted out before he could think about it. Stiles smiled ducking his head. 

“Why didn’t you?” Stiles asked much too Derek’s surprise. 

“Cora laughed and I panicked” he said ducking his head embarrassed. Stiles couldn’t believe how adorable Derek looked when he blushed. When he looked up Stiles eyes were on him, urging him, telling him he wanted this. He loosened his grip letting his hand slide down to Stiles wrist and then into his hand. Their fingers locked into the respective places, each of them breathing slow and steady. Stiles closed the space between them, his arms reaching up and locking behind Derek’s neck. Derek leaned into Stiles tilting their head till they were nose to nose. “Do it now” Stiles whispered. Derek’s lips crashed into Stiles’ only pulling away when they needed air. Derek pulled away first opening his eyes, looking around. 

“Can I catch a ride with you guys?” Isaac ducked his head speaking soft and slow. Derek sighed deeply, and Stiles smiled. 

“Couldn’t Scott take you” Derek said making faces as if to chase Isaac away. 

“Scott said mom would take me home” He whispered looking for Derek to Stiles. Derek sighed again rolling his eyes. 

“Sure pup lets go” Stiles grinned. 

&

Stiles yawned burrowing further into Derek’s side. Derek’s finger trailed lazily down Stiles cheek and neck murmuring sweet nothings to Stiles and gently kissing his temple.

“You know their waiting for you to tell them it’s okay to come in” Stiles whispered to Derek having heard the wines from the pups outside.

“I know” He said into Stiles temple. “Call them in if you want” He felt like he was giving still something, something important. Seeing Stiles smile gave him a warm feeling in his chest. 

Stiles whistled and Isaac and Erica bounced through the window and onto Stiles bed. 

It didn’t feel awkward, like it probably should have, it felt warm and safe. 

Stiles felt like home and Derek hadn’t felt that in a long time.


End file.
